


The Whitethorn’s Effects

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Epilogue, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: La morte improvvisa di Lucius Malfoy permette a Harry e Draco di ritrovarsi dopo un periodo di lontananza. Stare vicini, di nuovo e dopo tanto tempo, fa rendere conto a entrambi della forza del loro sentimento.Dal testo: Sarà meglio non vederci più, Potter. Ha sussurrato senza neanche avere l’accortezza di guardarti negli occhi. Aveva un’aria arruffata e le tracce di sonno addosso, ciononostante era perfettamente e dannatamente elegante. Un attimo più tardi già era svanito, senza darti modo di domandargliene la ragione e privando entrambi di quella vostra amicizia che sì, stava decisamente diventando qualcosa d’altro. Draco Malfoy quel giorno è scappato e tu, oh coraggioso eroe del mondo magico, invece che rincorrerlo sei fuggito nella direzione opposta."Fanfiction partecipante al contest keep calm e... fatemi amare la vostra otp II edizione, indetto da eleCorti sul forum di efp."





	The Whitethorn’s Effects

 

 

 

 

   
   
 

 

 

A esserti mancato è anche quel suo pessimo carattere, che esprime in bronci corrucciati e parole taglienti, impreziosite da una punta di sarcasmo. A farti venir meno i battiti del cuore è la nostalgia che monta nei momenti meno opportuni, al ricordo dell’ironia pungente con cui criticava buona parte di ciò che facevi. E probabilmente era da questo che avresti dovuto renderti conto che un sentimento potente era nato tra te e Draco. Scavando nelle memorie scolastiche di Hogwarts, sino ad arrivare a quell’amicizia cresciuta spontaneamente nell’immediato dopoguerra, tutto in voi era cambiato. Di ciò che eri da ragazzo non è rimasto poi molto, al punto che spesso ti pare di non essere nemmeno tu, l’Harry Potter di cui tutti parlano. Oggi il mondo è diverso, migliore ma anche peggiore. Lo è in quel qualcosa di non ben definito che ti porta a riflettere su quanto la guerra muti le persone, su come la fine di Voldemort ti abbia in realtà lasciato vuoto e stanco. Inaspettato è stato il tuo rispecchiarti proprio in Draco Malfoy, il riconoscerti in ogni sua parola o sentimento espresso a fatica e con una discreta ritrosia. Scoprire quella somiglianza ha permesso a entrambi di superare i pregiudizi e frequentarvi, sebbene per un breve periodo. Perché tutto è finito? Ti chiedi adesso che finalmente lo rivedi, dopo mesi che non incrociavi il suo sguardo. Per quale ragione lo hai lasciato andar via? Come hai potuto permettergli di fuggire? Davvero non lo ricordi. Eppure hai ancora in mente l’eco della sua voce che riecheggiava per il 12 di Grimmauld Place, quel mattino di ormai troppe settimane fa.  _Sarà meglio non vederci più, Potter._ Ha sussurrato senza neanche avere l’accortezza di guardarti negli occhi. Aveva un’aria arruffata e le tracce di sonno ancora addosso, eppure sapeva essere perfettamente e dannatamente elegante. Un attimo più tardi già era svanito, senza darti il modo di domandargliene la ragione e privando entrambi di quella vostra amicizia che sì, stava decisamente diventando qualcosa d’altro. Draco Malfoy quel giorno è scappato e tu, oh coraggioso eroe del mondo magico, invece che rincorrerlo sei fuggito nella direzione opposta.  
  
In cuor tuo sei stato sul punto di scrivergli una decina di volte. Per altrettante hai pensato di materializzarti a casa sua e spodestarlo da quel trono di solitudine che aveva stoicamente deciso di occupare, e che lo teneva lontano dalle vostre serate insieme. Non hai fatto nulla di tutto questo. Forse per paura o magari per il timore che le cose tra voi iniziassero a funzionare sul serio. Non sai dire quale sia stato il vero motivo, ma sai che tutto quel tempo trascorso lontani, adesso ti sembra svanito. E ora che lo vedi davanti a una tomba coperta di neve, rigido e ben diritto su se stesso, così dannatamente Malfoy anche nella postura, non ti pare sia trascorso che un giorno soltanto.  
  
«Draco» sussurri, ma il fiato viene meno e il cuore fa troppo rumore perché tu possa sentire i tuoi stessi pensieri. Idiota, dici maledicendo te stesso.  
  
Odiavi Lucius. È la prima frase coerente che riesci a formulare, appena dopo esserti materializzato. Là, ai margini di quel piccolo cimitero di famiglia, nel grande parco del maniero dei Malfoy. Lo detestavi, ma la sua morte ti ha ugualmente riempito di tristezza perché il dolore è un qualcosa che conosci. Tu lo sai come ci si sente, a perdere qualcuno. Perciò non hai esitato un singolo istante nel convincerti che Draco avrebbe avuto bisogno di te. Quindi eccoti lì, faccia a faccia con la sola persona che, sebbene alla propria maniera, è riuscita a starti accanto nell’ultimo anno. Dopo mesi di silenzi e tacite fughe, te lo ritrovi a un passo. E no, non t’è mai sembrato così meraviglioso come adesso.  
  
«Non sei venuto al funerale, Potter.» Parla a voce sicura, non trema, né tentenna. Tiene gli occhi fissi alla lapide e intanto se ne rimane immobilmente avvolto in un mantello di pregiata fattura. Non pare importargli della neve che scende copiosa, tappezzando le colline circostanti con un manto bianco. Sembra non interessargli niente, e anzi appare distaccato come al solito. Algido, elegante, raffinato in quel modo tutto suo che ha di starsene al mondo. Ti guarda e sembri schifarlo, ma sai che è tutta apparenza e infatti poco dopo accenna a un sorriso. Anche se spento e amaro come le lacrime che non è riuscito a versare, è felice che tu sia venuto. Vederlo, invece, a te sconquassa lo stomaco e rivolta il cuore.  
«Potter» dice, ma è un sussurro che si perde nel vento di gennaio e che spazza via ogni certezza appena acquisita. La sua voce ha tremato mentre pronunciava il tuo nome? Non lo sai e nemmeno provi a capirlo. Al contrario lo guardi, e taci. Anche se sai che cosa sta provando, ti senti incapace di metter insieme due parole di circostanza. Forse il motivo è che voi siete sempre stati diversi, estranei a ogni qualsivoglia rito convenzionale.  
  
«Draco, io…»  
  
«Draco» ripete, facendoti il verso. Sembra arrabbiato, ma lo è davvero? Nel tempo in cui vi siete frequentati hai imparato a conoscerlo e sei sicuro che la sua sia una reazione, una un po’ infantile a dire il vero. Però è così dannatamente umana… «Se sei venuto a invitarmi ad andare in uno di quegli orrendi centri commerciali, a guardare i Goonies o a mangiare Hamburger, risparmiati la fatica perché non sono proprio dell’umore adatto per cose babbane.» Eccolo il Malfoy che conosci. Stronzo e acido come soltanto lui è capace di essere, cavolo se ti era mancato! La lontananza non ha smussato le spigolature del suo carattere, ti dici mentre avanzi appena in sua direzione. Un passo alla volta. Col respiro che muore e il cuore a galoppare. Ti era mancato, ripeti a un te stesso che sorride in maniera orrenda. È sconveniente ridere ai funerali, direbbe zia Petunia con tono di rimprovero. A te però non importa e a dire il vero neanche a lui. Lui che t’osserva, ma distoglie lo sguardo e che probabilmente aspetta che tu faccia una qualche mossa.  
  
Cosa si fa in questi casi? Non ne hai idea, ai funerali a cui hai partecipato dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, pensava a tutto Hermione. Lei che farebbe? Ti chiedi ed è proprio allora che ripensi a quella vecchia formula grazie alla quale aveva decorato la tomba dei tuoi genitori. Ti è sufficiente agitare la bacchetta a mezz’aria e mormorare un incantesimo Orchideus, per far apparire attorno a voi un tappeto di fiori di biancospino. Dopo c’è solo profumo e un turbine di candidi petali a cadere dal cielo.  
  
Fiori. Fiori ovunque.  
  
Fiori bianchi sulla tomba di Lucius Malfoy, che ancora odi ma non importa. Lucius che sembra riuscire a guardarti negli occhi e giudicarti, dalla tondeggiante fotografia sistemata sulla lapide. Non è per commemorarlo che sei qui, ma per quei fiori tra i capelli di Draco e per le sue labbra, che ora tremano al pari delle iridi malferme. I fiori sono il tuo regalo, e lui lo sa. Sa che è la tua maniera goffa e babbana di tendere una mano e dirgli che ti dispiace d’averlo fatto andar via, e non volevi che suo padre morisse. Vorresti dirgli che lo rivorresti con te. Non sai se si renda davvero conto di ciò a cui stai pensando, quel che è certo è che l’abbraccio nel quale vi stringete nasce proprio dal sentimento forte che vi univa. E che vi lega ancora oggi. Era amicizia, ora non lo è più. Adesso è un tumulto di fiori di biancospino che muoiono tra le lapidi. L’abbraccio che ti dà è forte, e caldo. È una stretta disperata. Sa della neve che scende tra voi, che ti bagna i capelli e appanna gli occhiali. Ha il sapore di quel bacio leggero, che vi scambiate poco più tardi. Poi, un  _grazie_  sussurrato rompe l’assordante silenzio delle colline che si aprono nella brughiera attorno a villa Malfoy. La tua presa si fa sempre più salda, il bacio diventa profondo. Draco, dici ed è quasi un gemito. L’ultimo pensiero coerente che fai prima di smaterializzarti via con lui, è che l’effetto che i fiori di biancospino fanno cadendo a terra, li fa somigliare al batter d’ali di mille farfalle.  
  
  
  
   
 **Fine**  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’obbligo o verità de “Il giardino di Efp”. L’obbligo diceva: “Scrivi una flash-fic (o al massimo una shot) nel fandom che preferisci, dove ogni personaggio da te utilizzato nomina uno dei tuoi personaggi preferiti, un film che adori e un piatto che non sopporti. La storia può essere comica, drammatica... Tutto ciò che vuoi. Ma devono esserci questi tre piccoli elementi.”
> 
> La parola Whitethorn in inglese significa proprio biancospino. Chi mi conosce sa che non uso mai titoli in inglese, ma siccome bado molto alla sonorità delle parole, ho deviato per un titolo in inglese e questo perché "L'effetto biancospino" non mi piaceva come suonava.


End file.
